


Enough to Let Go

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: Legion of Superheroes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x18 divergence, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Mon and Imra talk before she leaves, letting go, saturnvalor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Before Imra leaves her and Mon-El have a long-awaited talk. What I want from 3x18 but won't probably get.Plus a little speak into their relationship and how it formed.





	Enough to Let Go

Brainy sends her out of the ship to say her goodbyes, last night while Mon-El was at the DEO she and Brainy had a talk about letting Mon-El stay back in the 21st Century. She was in her and Mon-El's shared quarter's when she realized that her husband was happy here. It was a difficult idea that she thought about until the morning while she stared at his sleeping face, he got in late and he thought she was asleep, truthfully she can never sleep until he's back, that she knew what she had to do.

Imra flew to the DEO and landed on the terrace, she was greeted by a few passing DEO agents that she and Brainy got to know in the few months they've been here, she asked one of them where Mon-El was and they told her that he was up on the roof, her brows furrowed, she didn't know people were allowed up on the roof. She thanked the Agent and made her way to the stairs, she passed the med bay where Super-, Kara, and Alex were. They saw her and gave her a polite smile, things were less tense with them after she told Kara about her sister.

For so long, Mon-El's stories about Kara were what gave her, and the rest of the Legion, their purpose, and meeting her was like a dream. She knew about her and Mon-El and she never felt threatened by their past but in these last few weeks, she's seen the looks they shared and snuck, the smile on their faces when one says something funny or smart, or even in general. Then she see's the guilt in both of their eyes when they catch themselves and she feels it too, she may not have gotten her sister's emphatic powers, but she was always good at reading body language, that's why she and Mon-El worked well together in the future, she knew what he was going to do and talked to him first before he rushed in with now plan. There once was a mission on Titian, where they had to battle one of Earth's renigade armies. Preya got hurt and Mon-El, who felt like a brother to her, got angry and almost rushed into the battle ground without even thinking of his strategy, she found him suiting up and talked him out of it

"Think before you do anything, we swore to protect those people, we don't kill." She said, it was one of the first things he told them before they started this fight, we never kill. 

She found him sitting on the edge of the building, looking out onto the city, she knows he can sense her because he tenses up then relaxes. He was wearing the standard black DEO outfit, that she was currently wearing now, she walked towards him and sat next to him, the blares of the cars and noise of the city being the only sound being heard, he spoke first,

"Has Brainy finished the repairs?" Imra nodded her head, 

"Yep, he and Winn are just looking over a few more of the plans to make sure everything goes smoothly and that we don't get sucked into another time portal” she joked, Mon-El gave her a polite smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

They are quiet again, Imra took a deep breath, "Do you remember your first night in the 31st century?" She asked,

This time his smile reached his eyes, "How could I forget? I woke up in an incubator with Brainy and Nura peering over me and arguing what to do with me," Imra smiled at the memory as well it was 7 years ago, but to this time it was only a few months since Mon-El left.

"Then you broke Brainy's hand when he grabbed you, I think that was the first time I saw him surprised, usually he has everything so calculated."

"Yeah, he still holds that over my head you know," they shared a laugh this was probably the lightest they've been since arriving, and closest, neither keeping secrets from each other.

"Mon," she started he looked at her, she took his hand and squeezed it, "I know going back is going to be hard, leaving your friends again, I mean this was all you ever wanted, to come back to them... to Kara," Mon-El's grip on her hand loosened but she held them tightly, 

"I think you should stay," she said, her voice coming out in a whisper, her eyes tearing up, this time Mon-El turned his body towards her and pulled her closer,

"Moon, why are you saying that?" She smiled at the nickname, he hasn't called her moon since they got here."I want to go home, to where our friends are,"

"I know you do and that's why I love you, always putting everyone first. But I know you're happier here. This is where your life on earth began, where it is."

Imra can feel the lump in her throat, but she kept on talking, "I see the way you look at her Mon, I know that look because you look at me with that same look, you still love her, and I can also see your struggle, I've always been good at reading you, you don't want to hurt me or Kara. But you're hurting yourself,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that Brainy and I will go back home to see what has changed, I'm going to see my sister and tell her what you did for her and for that future. I'm going to let you go so that you can be happier because I love you." A tear falls from his eye and Imra wipes it away, she takes his face into her hands and says the last part of her vow to him, an old Saturnian saying that loosely translate to always put love and each other first, to always defend each other.

She kisses him, deeply, his hands tighten their hold on her as if she was going to disappear mid-kiss, she probably was. She turns her body and gets off the ledge she still holds his hand, 

"Come back to the ship and say your goodbyes to the team, Brainy woke them up to test them, they'll want to see you before we leave." 

She let's go of his hand and walked away, "Imra," he calls her, he's off the ledge now and he's walking towards her, he is standing before her before she knows it, damn superspeed, they got married on Titan, at sunset, she looks out and can picture that day so clearly, they were already friends when they married so it wasn't as awkward as most arrange marraige are, it was nice and comforting knowing this man would care for her and respect her, and he does.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes glistening with tears again, she took his hands and brought them up to her lips,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mon."

With those words, Imra left the roof, she stood inside for a few minutes wiping her tears away, she didn't want to run into Kara, Alex, or J'onn looking the way she did, this was for the best, she told herself before heading back down to the main floors.

 


End file.
